


First Kiss

by FallenSurvivor



Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Deet is just really excited about Naia hooking up, F/F, Modern AU, Still Gelflings Though, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: Naia just wanted a cold one and some of Kylan's soup. But the pretty Vapran girl across the pub enchanted her, and Naia would do whatever she asked, even if it was just to sit for a portrait. Things...just got out of hand.
Relationships: Background Deethra/Rian, Brea/Naia (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sent out a prompt and am open to requests. 
> 
> This request was: Naia x Brea modern AU first kiss... idk if this is what u meant but... I saw the thing u posted and did my best. 
> 
> Here ya go! I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Stay safe everybody.

Hup’s Pub smelled of rich tobacco and fine ale. It wasn’t any place hopping with clubbers or partiers, too loud music that would beat and pulse through the walls. Hup’s was a small haven for those who valued good friends, fine spirits and ales, and those who wanted some quiet, too. 

Naia looked around the pub from her spot at the Bar as she unzipped her leather jacket. Kylan set an on tap ale in front of her and leaned over the bar to kiss her cheek. He had been doing that for years and no matter how she tried to break him of the habit, she surrendered to turning her head and offering her cheek to him. As he stood straight back up, he grinned and winked at her, “I have gossip and soup. Which would you like first?”

Oh, Kylan, gossip and soup were his forte, “Gossip.” She resigned herself to it as he went ahead and handed her a full bowl of something creamy. Thra, she loved him. If only she were into males. She took a spoonful and moaned. He needed to sell this stuff at higher prices too. 

“So, corner girl.” Ah, the pretty Vapran girl who had been sitting in a dimly lit corner booth on the other side of the room from Naia. Naia had unabashedly admired the female for unum now, but they never spoke. Naia’s heart raced at the thought of her. Was she looking this way? Naia risked a glance and-yes she was. Oh, shit. Oh, Thra, what if the Vapran tries to talk to her and Naia forgets how to use words again? She actually forgot how to say hello once, when the little thing bounced to the bar for a glass of wine. She forgot how to roll her ‘L’s out, and forced out a, “Hee!” At her. Kylan smothered his face Rian tried not to laugh form behind the bar as he poured the glass of wine and waved the Vapran away. And the Vapran smiled at her, waved, then returned to her little nook where she bent over a book and continued scribbling her pen over the pages. 

And now, NOW!, Kylan wanted to talk about her? “Ugh, I’m a fool, I know.” She sipped at her beer. “just stop relishing in my misery.” 

She’s an artist. Nude models, scarily perfect artwork. And incredibly studious. She’s going to become some art professor for the University.” Kylan bounced his eyes, “And I saw some of her work when I served her wine today. Full layout spreads in her book of a very certain gelfling.” 

“Oh?” Naia lifted her ears forward. She hung on each word. 

“They are all of you.” 

What? “That’s a cruel joke, Kylan.” Naia gulped down her Ale, downed it all, then gently set her empty pint down. “How could you play with a woman’s feelings.” She cupped the bowl and brought it to her lips when a most lovely voice tickled her ears. 

“Oh, miss,” It was the voice of her admired Vapran, “please, would you come eat with me? I really want to draw you.” 

Naia stayed frozen, thinking about the words and spelling them in her head to make sure she knew them. Slowly, she set the bowl down, then turned over her shoulder to look at the lovely heart shaped face of the Vapran girl. Her cheeks were bright red, from her wine or from something else, Naia was unsure. 

“I,” Great job so far Naia, “would very much like that.” Boom! Smooth. Naia tripped off her bar stool and wobbled on shaky knees towards the girl. So, fricking smooth. 

However, the Vapran girl grabbed her hand and walked her away. Naian palms felt sweaty. Where they sweaty? Oh, they must feel weird. Shit, shit, shit. They came to her booth, and Naia fell into the bench opposite the girl. She happily settled in and started in on her book, glancing up every few minutes. The Vapran reached across the table and pushed back a few dredds over her ear. 

The girls fingers tips just barely brushed Naia’s ear and Naia let out a shaky breath, her eyes widening as she looked into the Vapran’s pale eyes, then flitted down to her beautiful lips. They were pink and looked soft, and she was biting her lower lip. 

“Don’t do that.” Naia whispered and the girl took a sharp breath in. 

“Why?” 

“Well, then you’d hurt yourself.” Naia did not look away from the pretty lips as she did indeed release her lip, then licked it. Oh, Thra. Breath. She inhaled hard. Well, she will pass out at this rate. 

The girl retreated to her side of the table and began on her work. Again, glancing up every once in a while. Another beer was set on the edge of the table and Hup scurried away, back to the bar where Kylan, Rian, Hup and Deethra were all leaned over and watching. Naia flipped them off before she took the beer and sipped it. 

“Well, then,” Naia started. Say something nice, her heart beat so hard that she wondered if the girl. No wait, “I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Er, “I mean, I’m Naia.” She reached over and the Vapran took it, grinning wide and shaking it far too enthusiastically. 

“Brea.” Brea’s hand was so small and delicate in Naia’s own. Not scared by mufflers and tools, or callused by motorcycle shop work, but as Brea shook her hand, Naia saw the page she was working on. 

It was indeed of her, resting in the booth across from her. Naia began to reach for the papers, but stopped herself. Naia took another sip then climbed out of the booth without a word to Brea. The girl was delicate, her skin, her smile. Her bones. The strokes of her pencil. She deserved delicate touches and proper courting. Not the rough around the edges, Drenchen motorcyclist and gearhead. 

Naia strode to the jukebox in a shadowy corner and fished out two coins, shoved them in and punched in four buttons. A slow jazzy tune, something she would play on the sax in her early days, played out of the speakers. 

Only when she turned back did she find Brea turned in on herself, cradling her wine glass in both hands. Naia peeled her leather jacket off, revealed her airy and low hanging tank top, fluttered her wings as she moved between tables and back to the booth. She dropped her jacket on the bench and pulled the wine glass from Brea’s hands by the stem. “Come dance.” 

Naia’s heart thumped hard as the girl slowly took her hand and let the Drenchen pull her from the booth and towards the jukebox. Naia hugged Brea close, banded her arms around her little form. And Brea rested her arms around Naia’s shoulder before she tucked her face into Naia’s neck. Her soft hair brushed Naia’s gills and, Thra, did Brea feel Naia’s heart beating like a wild animal through their chests? Probably. Nothing to be done about that now. So Naia swayed with her beautiful Brea in her arms. Back and forth to the pendulum of the lovely jazz. 

Yes. Naia liked the pubs that were not overly crowded, where the patrons found friendship, but didn’t make a show of watching other patrons, except for Deet, but she meant well, like now, where she held up her white board sign for Naia to read. She’s gonna need to talk to Rian about letting Deet have access to erasable markers later tonight. For now, she just rolled her eyes at Deethra’ scrolled ‘KISS!!!’. 

“Naia?” Brea hummed from her spot, her whole body was relaxed, and for a moment, Naia let one of her hands reach up, only to pet down Brea’s soft, silky hair, then her delicate wings. So delicate. “I bit my lip.” She whimpered. Brea lifted her head only to look at Naia with a sleepy, half-lidded gaze. Her chin was thrust up, her lip pushed out to show off the swelling dewy rose petal. 

Naia cupped the side of her face and brushed a finger, ever so gently, over her lip. “Well, now. What shall we do about this?” Brea had a remedy on hand though, because as soon as Naia asked, the Vapran girl rocked closer, rose and pressed her lips to Naia’s. Naia heard far off squealing, probably Deethra, and two loud whistles. Ugh, let them look, she was busy. Naia was quick on the uptake, threading her fingers through beautiful pale hair, cradling her head back, deepening the kiss. She sucked on Brea’s lower lip, swiped her tongue over it, then between her lips. 

They breathed in sharp inhales and partly escape exhales as Brea tightened her hold, pressed her body up into Naia’s frame. Although one of Brea’s fingers traced back, over her shoulder, down her collar bone, then just over her heart. Brea pulled away from a moment, tucked her chin as Naia rested her forehead against her soft, pale hair. 

“Your heart’s beating fast.”

“Has something to beat for.” Naia panted, and looked over at the bar. Rian was carrying off a clapping Deethra over his shoulder as Hup and Kylan grinned at her, both hands raised and thumbs up at her. Thra, these were some of her friends? Ah, they were always there for her, so she couldn’t exactly request another set. 

“Hey,” Naia whispered to Brea, “Wanna ride my bike?” Brea straightened up in her arms, 

“Why is that a question?” She smiled, “Let’s go.” Naia spread her arms and tried to collect as much of her Vapran into her arms as she could, then started towards their booth for jacket and book. By way of first kisses, this was the best she had ever had. 


End file.
